Australian 1,000,000 dollar coin
Australia |value= $1,000,000.00 |years= 2012 |mass= 1012 kg |diameter= 80 cm |thickness= 12 cm |composition= gold |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, value |reverse= , mass, purity, year }} The 1,000,000 dollar coin is a bullion coin originally unveiled by Australia's Perth Mint on October 27, 2011 upon 's visit to the city.World Records Academy – Largest gold coin: Australia sets world record With a face value of one million dollars, it is the highest denominated Australian coin ever minted.NumisMaster It also succeeded Canada's 2007 1,000,000 dollar coin as the largest coin ever produced. Description The coin is composed of .999 fine gold, weighs 1012 kilograms, measures 80 centimeters in diameter, and 12 centimeters in thickness. A portrait of Queen Elizabeth II, an image common on coins of the British Commonwealth, is engraved on the obverse. Directly underneath the queen is the signature (IRB) of Ian Rank-Broadley, the individual who designed the most recent effigy of Queen Elizabeth on all Commonwealth coins. Around the coin's circumference to the left of the queen is her name, "ELIZABETH II". To the right of her is a legend reading "AUSTRALIA", and below the queen is the coin's value (inscribed as "1000000 DOLLARS"). The reverse featured a depiction of a (Macropus rufus), one of Australia's native . The kangaroo is encircled by a border consisting of numerous triangles, and is accompanied within the border by an inscription reading "RED KANGAROO" and a "P" mint mark, indicating the coin was produced at the Perth Mint. The border is, in turn, surrounded by a legend reading "AUSTRALIA KANGAROO 1 9999 GOLD" and the year (dated "2012", even though the coin was produced in 2011).Perth Now – New million dollar coin weighs in Production "When we first thought of the idea of making a one tonne coin, we thought it was impossible, but the idea intrigued us, and we carried on." — Ed Harbuz — YouTube – Perth Mint Makes World's Largest Gold Coin Officials at the Perth Mint developed the idea of creating the coin to raise the profile of Australia's kangaroo bullion coin series. It was initially believed to be impossible to make a coin of its size, but regardless, the mint continued the project and eventually managed to get the coin approved as legal tender. Chief Executive Officer Ed Harbuz was tasked with supervising the coin's production. The designs were made using a computer software, and were then used to produce the coin's dies. Once the dies were cut, an enormous amount (over A$50,000,000) of liquid gold was poured into the mold. After the gold solidified, mint officials fixed any imperfections, gave the coin its reeded edge, and applied a matte finish to most of the coin, excluding the portrait of Queen Elizabeth on the obverse and the kangaroo on the reverse. Overall, the coin took eighteen months to craft. Only one example was made, and is currently on display at the Perth Mint. References Category:21st century coins Category:Australian dollar Category:Coins of Australia Category:Coins of Commonwealth realms Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Round coins